Perfect Zombies
by BomberDude
Summary: Its very funny so read it. It s only a little action yadda yadda. more humor tho.
1. Default Chapter

Joanna-Animequeen07  
Velvie-Mirai Trunks' Girl Usagi  
Elvis- Me… I mean Bomberdude  
Anyone else- Anyone else  
  
Perfect Zombies  
  
  
Some people were on Air Force Two…  
  
Elvis:Err…Velvie…  
  
Velvie: Yes?  
  
Elvis: Um… I like you….  
  
Velvie: I know….  
  
Elvis: But don't ya care?!!  
  
Jo: Will you keep it down!!? I 'm looking at pics of Jon!  
  
Elvis: ….HAHAHAHAHA! JO LIKES JON!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH-  
  
Joanna: SHADDUP YOU FREAKIN' RETARDED ALIEN!!!  
  
Velvie:…….calm down Joannie…  
  
Elvis:…………..don't hurt me………..  
  
Elvis: Right so.. um…. Where were we….But don't you care?  
  
Velvet:…no…  
  
Elvis: oh yeah? Well what about the….Maians….and the "its"??  
  
Velvie: ::nervous laugh::: Well..uh..bai bai and have a nice day! ::runs to the other side of the plane::  
  
Elvis:…odd…. Hey Jo what-  
  
Carroll: ::comes out of nowhere:: Do you have any idea what you're doing???  
  
Jo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Elvis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Velvet: ::on the other side of the plane:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Elvis: How does that thing keep coming back!!!!??? :: gets a 2 x4 and beats the living hell out of Carroll then throws him out the window of the plane, breaking the glass, then barricades it::  
  
Jo: Phew!  
  
Carroll: ::is outside of plane:: ::explodes on plane and wing get on fire and plane falls::  
  
Everyone on plane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Elvis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME! ::Runs to a room and sees a bunch of barrels and reads label:: Radiation! Do not get near cemeteries. Cemeteries? Riiight…..freaky….  
  
Velvie: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!  
  
Elvis: ::Grabs the only parachute:: See ya suckers…No wait… I can't let Velvie behind… I like her too much…..::runs to Velvie and Jo:: Here! You both can use this parachute! It's the only one!  
  
Velvie: But what about you?  
  
Elvis: Don't worry about me….  
  
Jo: ::Starts saying that line from A51- Escape:: But we can't leave you behind! There's got to-  
  
Elvis: Just go! ::pushes them out with the parachute::   
::runs to the cockpit and looks at the ground getting closer and closer:: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH1!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be contined- Is this the end of Elvis? Ya right, keep reading.  
  
Elvis:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::grabs two dead pilots and jumps out the door and falls at a very fast rate:: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::lands on the ground on top of the two pilots::………………….  
  
Velvie and Jo: ::run to Elvis and the dead bodies::  
  
Velvie: ::grabs Elvis' body and shakes it:: Elvis!!! ELVIS WAKE UP!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!! DON'T DIE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elvis: ::Wakes up:: huh.. what? What r you doin? Hey unhand me!  
  
Velvie: YOU'RE ALIVE!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!! YOU'RE REALLY ALIVE!! ::plane explodes behind her::  
  
Elvis: ::cough, choke gag:: ..please……let…….go……..of…….me…………  
  
Velvie: heh…sorry…  
  
Jo: You saved us!  
  
Elvis: I did? Oh yeah I did.  
  
Jon: Where are we?  
  
Elvis: Jon!!!! What the freak!??  
  
Jo: JON! JON IT'S JON!  
  
Elvis: ::grabs his Phoenix and shoots the hell out of Jon::  
  
Jo: HEY I LIKED HIM! ARG!!!  
  
Elvis: Hey…that's' my line…. Don't worry he's bound to come back just like Carroll.  
  
Velvie: Where are we?  
  
Jo:…looks like a cemetery….sure is dark….  
  
Elvis: Wait… I saw something on those barrels about no going near cemeteries….  
  
Velvie: big deal. So what if that radiation gets near these places?  
  
::moan::  
  
Velvie: ELVIS!  
  
Elvis: I swear! It wasn't me!  
  
::while I'm writing this I'm listening to the Carrington institute. Stupid yes? Okay back to the story::  
  
::zombies start coming out of the ground::  
  
Jo: OOOOOH! That's why radiation can't get near here.  
  
Elvis: Oh fuck.  
  
To be continued…. Read chapter 2 when it comes out!  
  
-Bomberdude  



	2. Kill the damn zombies

Disclaimer- I'm so ashamed! I forgot to put one of these in chapter 1. Please don't hurt me! I beg for your forgiveness!!!…..right……Rare owns PD. Not me. There ya go  
  
  
Kill the zombies(Perfect zombies chapter 2 )  
  
So our heros (ya right) are screwed in a cemetery because everyone knows there's no empty spaces between graves so that means that's A LOT OF ZOMBIES!!……..  
  
  
Elvis: Oh fuck! ::there are lots of zombies now:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! ::runs behind Velvie:: SAVE ME!  
  
Velvie: Hey! Don't get back there pervert! ::throws Elvis::  
  
Elvis: ::lands:: oww! Always think I'm gonna do something bad! ::Gets up and sees zombies surrounding him:: Oh shhhhhit! AAAAAHH!  
  
Velvie: ::starts shooting zombies with her Callisto NTG::( yeah its stupid but that's what the sim Velvet always used when we were killing people matrix style in the grid!!!!)  
  
Elvis: ::runs into a zombie::  
  
Zombie: EEEERRRR!  
  
Elvis: hehe ….enough of this!!! PREPARE FOR SOME DOOM!! ::takes out his Phoenix and shoots the zombies with explosive shells::   
  
Velvie: ::laughs manically and throws remote mines all over the zombies::  
  
Jo: ::runs away to try to find the CI so she can….do stuff to Jonathan's body…. Hehehhahahahahha MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Elvis: COME BACK HERE!!! Aw damn… ::too many zombies surround them::  
  
Velvie:: this is the end! There's too many!  
  
Elvis: ::a zombie grabs him and is about to bite his neck:: NOOOOOOOOOO-..  
  
Velvie:………..::everything stopped::  
  
Elvis: Looks at zombie near his neck:: Hellooooooooo?……. The fic's locked up! Well what do you know? Hey! Hey Bomberdude! ::knocks on glass:: Are you there? If you are, type something in…  
  
C: Hello….  
  
Velvie: Right…hello… we've got a bit of a problem here…  
  
Elvis: yeah… we won't tell there's been a lock up… and you help us out with these guys here…  
  
C:…Err…..Okay….  
  
Elvis: Yeah we need weapons ::2 rows of weapons appear:: Good good. ::takes what he needs::  
  
Velvie: heh ::takes what she needs also::  
  
Velvie: right…so take us to say…. The Grid…. Where that's the level Rare "borrowed" from The Matrix ::snickers:: I wont tell anybody that… ::the screen changes to the Grid:: Good… now give these zombies KF7's and uniforms. Right…lets start…ready….action!  
  
Elvis: ::walks in dressed up like Neo and puts some bag onto the thingy and walks on the metal detector and it beeps::   
  
Zombie: ::in a deep voice:: Please remove any metallic objects into the tra- ::baggage claim thingy beeps::  
  
Elvis:: Punches guy, takes out two CMP-150's and crosses them shooting two zombies at a time then starts shooting all of them::  
  
Another Zombie: ::startsrunning towards Elvis with gun (BTW, EVERY zombie has a gun)  
  
Velvie: ::walks through metal detector with one CMP-150 ands shoots up the zombie::  
The screen shows Elvis and Velvie. Then they run and a bunch of zombies come out.  
  
Elvis: ::does that spinning shit that's impossible in real life::  
  
Velvie: ::walks on the wall and jumps over the laser sensor(I forgot it there were lasers but I'm adding them if there weren't!!  
  
Elvis: ::starts to bend himself and dodge the bullets::  
  
Velvie: ::throws a knife and catches the zombie::  
  
Elvis and Velvie: ::start killing all the zombies Matrix style:: (when I said when I was playing I didn't mean matrix style like this!! Too much alike! Yesh!)  
Some time later… they're all dead.  
  
Elvis: ::pants:: Hey! We did it! All right! Yeah Velvie we did it!  
  
Velvie: Yuppers!  
  
Elvis: I'm beat…. Let's go to the CI now….  
At the CI…  
  
Elvis: ::walks in Joanna's room:: OH MY GAWD! JOANNA AND DR. CARROLL!  
  
Joanna: FUCK ME HARDER CARROLL!  
  
Elvis: ::runs away:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES BUURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::crashes into Velvie and falls::  
  
Velvie: Elvis! We actually did it! ::grabs him and kisses him then runs away::0  
  
Elvis: ::eyes turn into hearts:: Whoaa….cool ride dude! ::falls::  
  
  
The End  
I know chapter 1 was better. Please don't flame please! Oh and another thing. Animequeen07 pleeeeeassee don't hurt me! ::runs away before she can beat me::  
  
-Bomberdude  
  



End file.
